Noho
Noho is considered, by a substantial percentage of the galactic population, to be the single most important planet in all existence. This is the homeworld of the Razorbird people, and the capital world of their massive stellar empire, but it is more even than that. It is a world of massive spiritual importance, and according to Razorbird beliefs, the planet was sculpted by their god himself. It is also where the Razorbird now known as Most Holy entered a crumbling stone temple all those millennia ago and discovered a book, the book of Jiral, which led to his tribe's rise to power and eventually saw their religion dominating the entire planet. Noho is a spectacular place, a place of fantastically lush, verdant beauty, and stunning Razorbird architecture. But the jungles, so gorgeous from a distance, are very dangerous. Woe betide he who takes a casual stroll (or glide, as the case may be) through that jungle. History Long ago, the jungles of the planet Noho played host to countless beasts, some dangerous, some less so. The most deadly creature on the planet was a beast which would later evolve to become the species known as Razorbirds. The initial Razorbird civilizations were composed of tribal "flocks", and each chose a massive "Home Tree" to live in, trees of immense size which towered above the jungle around them. These trees provided places for Razorbirds to shelter from the harsh jungle below, places where they could build their huts and find moments of peace. However, there is a place in the jungle which predates commonly accepted Razorbird civilizations. This place is known as E Make Ai, a sprawling stone complex, lying in ruins, claimed by the jungle. The modern day Razorbirds believe it was placed there by their god, to eventually guide his children to the one true faith. Truth be told, it is in fact the remains of the very first attempted Razorbird civilization, when they attempted to live on the forest floor, and made their homes by cutting stone. This civilization even developed to the point where they were able to develop some basic architectural understanding, and even carved the very first Razorbird statues. The ruins are all that remains of their part fortress part temple home. But alas, by nature of living on the floor of the jungle, and having to fight each and every day, this initial group was quite violent. When a strange cult eventually rose up, there was a civil war in their fortification, and the Razorbirds that survived fled, becoming some of the tree-dwelling tribal Flocks that came to dominate the planet. Later, the chief of a Flock which resided in the nearest Home Tree found the ancient place while exploring. This Razorbird was completely enraptured, and he wandered through the crumbling stone halls toward the center. Upon a hill in the very middle of the ancient fortress, there was a hill, at the top of which sat a huge carved stone eye. In the center of that eye was a gorgeous green crystal. The Chief's companions were timid, and wanted to turn back, but the Chief told them that, while they could stay at a distance if they wished, he would continue. When he touched the stone, it began to glow, and the huge eye slid to the side, revealing a passage into the depths. The Chief descended into the dark passageways, while his companions remained behind. This passageway, more recent than most of the old temple fortress, was constructed by the genius leader of the supposedly heretical cult, to safeguard their legacy for later explorers to find. Down in those depths, the Chief was surprised to find that carved holes in the ceiling provided natural light. There were carvings all over the walls, and at the end of the small chamber, there was a book sitting atop a pedestal. It was a simple enough book, bound in the hide of a Kamumu, and on the front of the book was a radiant golden eye, just like the stone one which led to this chamber. Compelled by an urge, the Chief picked up the book, and his mind was touched by another, a truly vast intelligence the likes of which had not been felt in realspace for millennia. The Chief found himself with new power, and new understanding. There is a god out there, and he loves us. We must spread the word. He took the book and flew out of the chamber (actually flew, which Razorbirds are not naturally fully capable of), and spoke to his companions, who were all in awe of the aura of health, power, and wisdom he radiated. They were the first official converts to the Church of Akua. The Chief, now known by the moniker "Most Holy", flew back to his Flock's Home Tree, and began the process of converting all of them. Here, they developed the tradition of drawing the Eye of Akua onto the skin of members of the Faith. Initially, this was done with a special paint the tribal Razorbirds developed that would adhere to feathers, normally used for camouflage. He then spoke to the Flocks of other nearby Home Trees, each of whom were friends to his Flock. He converted them, mostly with success, and they all came to regard him as their spiritual leader, the instrument of their god's will. In time, Most Holy told them he had received a vision from Akua, of a place of refuge where they could build up and become the most powerful Flock in existence. He led the combined Flock on a massive trek across Noho, past many geological wonders that the Razorbirds present had never even imagined before. At last, just beyond the Arches, the people, now calling themselves Akua's Flock, found the Kahi e Olelo Ai Kapakai, or Coast of Sanctuary. It was a place where the glittering cyan oceans of Noho met the verdant green jungles, considered the most beautiful beaches on the planet. Most Holy declared that this would be the eternal home of the faith. They established their initial village there, called Kikowaena. A great number of the local geographical formations offered a degree of protection from the harsh wildlife. Since there were no Home Trees in the area, the Razorbirds made their first huts on the beaches and in the trees. This new life offered a bounty of fish, and Razorbirds love fish. It was also strategically valuable. After they established their new life there, stone buildings started to spring up on the forest floor. More and more specialized trades were created. A proper organized religion was formed, one which served as both a government and a religious organization. While the ancient ruin of E Maki Ai was essentially a fortress, Kikowaena was developing into a proper city. The Akuan Razorbirds began to send out emissaries to Flocks nearby Kikowaena. Some of them were receptive. Others of them somewhat less receptive. An organized military was formed in Kikowaena, and the Akuans marched on those who refused to convert. The very first crusade in Razorbird history, as well as the first Razorbird conflict beyond simple tribal skirmishes. Technically speaking, the First Crusade lasted for many centuries. It was a war on all non-believers, and would not stop until they were all gone from Noho. Were a non-believer to watch from the outside, they would probably have identified it as a very long series of individual yet consecutive conflicts. While Kikowaena developed, other proper cities also sprang up. Kingdoms, nations, empires began springing up, and all throughout, the Akuans pushed their religion ever further. Soon, they began calling themselves the Holy Akuan Empire, and the banner of the golden eye was carried to ever more battlefields. Meanwhile, Kikowaena profited immensely from the influx of believers, and even from its ever-expanding influence. It became a focal point for arts and sciences, and it became a rich city of wonders. The temple that was constructed there grew into an imposing fortress, a bastion of faith adorned in gold and marble. The age of gunpowder rolled around, and the Akuans began to bring the hammer of faith down even harder on their enemies across the seas. During this era, another faction, called the Kingdom of Tilanawae (named for the peninsula where they made their capital), which was the Empire's primary rival, actually launched an attack on Kikowaena. The siege lasted for only a few weeks. The walls around the city were breached, but the attackers were promptly repelled, and the Akuans responded by shelling every coastal settlement on Tilanawae. The industrial age on Noho was surprisingly short, quickly giving way to an early information age. Flying machines were developed very early on, and the Akuans made no delays in militarizing them. Being part of a "Murder" of airplanes was considered an awesome and thrilling life, and the number and size of Murders in the Holy Akuan Empire rapidly swelled. This aerial superiority allowed them to finally crush the Kingdom of Tilanawae. Also during this time, wireless communication developed, and the Razorbirds of Noho received a surprise. They discovered that there were Razorbirds of a similar level of technology living on both of the two moons of Noho. The Akuan Razorbirds worked very hard to limit or eliminate the abilities of other nations to speak with them, and began trying to convert them via wireless communication, with a limited degree of success. With the Empire's primary rival crushed, and with long-distance communication becoming so much easier, the "one true faith" spread quickly across the rest of the planet. There were very few nations yet actively resisting the blessed soldiers of Kikowaena. Despite the now-rapid development of Razorbird civilizations, much of the planet remained wild. The Razorbirds in general had an immense respect for nature and the wilderness, and refused to exploit and destroy large portions of the jungle. Of course, some of it was destroyed for expanding cities, but they tried as much as possible to incorporate the jungle into the expanding cities. The Razorbirds also worked diligently to develop space flight, to travel to the moons and meet their brethren. Conversion on the moons was successful, generally, though they had more rapid, less violent success with the residents of the "day moon". This also resulted in a rapidly developing spaceflight program. At last, in this early space age, the Akuans wiped out every last vestige of resistance on Noho, and declared that the one true faith had at last covered all of Noho with the light of truth. By this time, the Razorbirds had also merged every settlement on Noho into twelve enormous megatropolises, walled off to separate the wild jungles from the civilized areas of Noho. They renamed their government the Razorbird Empire, and the Inquisition was formed to both aid in government and guard the Empire from threats within and without. The priesthood was a bit resentful that control of the Empire was removed from them and placed in the hands of the Inquisition, but accepted it, mostly because the order came from Most Holy himself. Most Holy also spoke of a vision, that there were other people from other planets orbiting other stars, and that these people would need to be shown the light, just as Akua's favoured children the Razorbirds had. The Razorbird Empire spread out to the stars, scooping up worlds. Noho became the center of an interstellar empire, and a world of immense spiritual importance. Noho was jealously guarded by the Razorbird Empire, and possessed of immensely tight security measures. They allowed very few non-Razorbirds to visit the surface, and no hostile alien force has ever set foot on Noho. During the infamous Singularity Wars, a Metaform fleet did manage to breach the outer system defenses and attack Noho, but the defending fleet and stations managed to repel the attack before any armies could land, or any orbital bombardment to occur. Today, Noho, the world of splendours, is the core of the largest, most advanced, and most feared Empire in the Milky Way, a true symbol of Razorbird fervor. Gallery 01.jpg The Arches.jpg The Spire 2.jpg The Spire.jpg The Home Trees.jpg The Floor.png The Roof.jpg Jungle Floor.jpg Cleansing Waters.jpg Holy Contemplation.jpg Kikowaena.jpg E Maki Ai.jpg Category:Razorbirds Category:Milky Way Category:Planets Category:Homeworlds